A Perfect Lovely Afternoon
by miss.death.paris
Summary: OS Belle tient à ce que la grande famille recomposée Mills/Swan/Nolan/Gold soit unie et décide d'organiser une petite pool party dans sa nouvelle demeure de jeune mariée. Mais un accident domestique fâcheux transformera la parfaite agréable après-midi en jeu de massacre.


_**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers d'OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul mon esprit dérangé et sadique m'est propre._

_**Rating:** T_

_**Pairing:** Rumbelle_

_**Résumé:** Belle tient à ce que la grande famille recomposée Mills/Swan/Nolan/Gold soit unie et décide d'organiser une petite pool party dans sa nouvelle demeure de jeune mariée. Mais un accident domestique fâcheux transformera la parfaite agréable après-midi en jeu de massacre._

_**Note de l'auteur:** Une OS écrite pour un concours pour le forum . Les contraintes étaient "Une après-midi/soirée barbecue ou piscine chez les Gold. Présences de Gold, Belle, Regina, Emma et Henry obligatoires. Je la poste ici aujourd'hui._

**A PERFECT LOVELY AFTERNOON**

C'est Belle qui avait eu l'idée et l'avait travaillé au corps des jours durant pour le faire plier. La tâche n'avait pas été facile et elle avait dû utiliser tous les charmes dont la nature l'avait pourvu mais il avait fini par céder. Même s'il savait que c'était la plus mauvaise idée du siècle. Après tous les événements, rebondissements, chocs des derniers jours, il lui semblait pourtant évident que réunir Regina, Emma et Mary-Margaret dans la même pièce était un risque de guerre nucléaire à probabilité proche de 100%. Si l'optimisme à toute épreuve de sa compagne était ce qui le faisait fondre (en plus de ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ses jupes toujours plus courtes révélant ses jambes interminables, mais là il s'égarait), aujourd'hui il se disait qu'elle était vraiment naïve et utopique.

"-Que vous le vouliez ou non, nous sommes une famille désormais. Il faut apprendre à vivre ensemble et à partager, comme une famille. Je suis sûre que nous avons tous des points en commun qui nous rapprocheront. Il y a Henry déjà. Nous saurons nous apprécier dès que nous nous connaîtrons mieux.

- Mais oui ma chère Belle et nous chevaucherons tous gaiement des petits poneys multicolores en chantant "La Mélodie du Bonheur!

-Très drôle."

Mais voilà qu'il se retrouvait à organiser une après-midi "familiale" avec les deux nouveaux jeunes parents aussi gâteux que tartes de Mary-Margaret et David, la traîtresse Emma et cette délicieuse (oui, il était ironique, Belle avait beau soupirer d'agacement, il faisait déjà un effort surhumain en acceptant cette "pool party" alors qu'elle ne lui demande pas en plus d'être aimable!) Regina, remontée comme un coucou suisse psychopathe depuis que la sauveuse avait eu la bonne idée de sauver Marian, feu ou plutôt ex-feu femme de Robin, le nouveau toy boy de la mairesse. Quand il y repensait, un sourire narquois naissait malgré lui sur ses lèvres. C'était vraiment trop drôle. Mais lorsque que Belle avait commencé à suggérer du bout des lèvres que Kilian "Hook" Jones pourrait accompagner Emma, vu que ben oui, maintenant, enfin... il perdit son sourire et son regard noir la fit taire immédiatement. Elle trouva plus judicieux d'appeler Emma pour lui signifier avec tact et diplomatie qu'il serait préférable vu la disparition encore récente et douloureuse de Baelfire/Neal qu'elle vienne non accompagnée... Enfin, si, accompagnée d'Henry bien sût mais pas de... Enfin, vous voyez...

Belle finissait d'installer les plats achetés ridiculement chers au traiteur de Storybrooke (et accessoirement ex-rat grand chef dans une autre vie, Gold était dubitatif mais sa compagne avait insisté sur le génie de ce cuisinier un peu spécial) sur les meubles du jardin raffiné du quasi-manoir de Gold. La jeune femme avait aussi tenu à avoir une piscine, "Ce sera tellement agréable quand il fera chaud". Gold avait soupiré et encore une fois avait cédé. Il cédait bien trop facilement et bien trop souvent devant son regard de chiot perdu et son sourire coquin.

Vers 12h, pile poil à l'heure comme seuls pouvaient l'être les gens ennuyeux, arrivèrent le couple Blanchard/Nolan sans le petit prince, gardé par Granny. Mary-Margaret déposa un énorme bouquet dans les bras de Belle en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. David, plus tendu, serra la main de Gold avec un rictus qu'il essayait le plus possible de faire ressembler à un sourire. La gêne était presque palpable. Belle redoubla d'une bonne humeur proche de l'hystérie. Elle fit visiter sa nouvelle sublime demeure à ses invités qui s'extasièrent sur la beauté du jardin et le luxe de la piscine.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Emma et Henry.

-Salut Grand Pa'! s'exclama le jeune garçon en se jetant dans les bras de son grand-père.

-Bonjour Henry, répondit un peu guindé Gold qui ne savait pas comment gérer l'affection amplifiée de son petit-fils à son égard depuis le... décès de son père.

-Détends-toi, nous allons passer une parfaite agréable après-midi, lui susurra Belle à l'oreille en passant près de lui.

En hôtesse hors pair, celle-ci proposa et servit boissons et pâtisseries à ses invités. L'atmosphère se réchauffait. Ils s'étaient mis à l'aise, en robe d'été légère ou pantalon 7/8ème en toile. Ils discutaient gaiement, un verre à la main, les dents mordant dans des petits gâteaux succulents, les jeunes femmes glissant leurs doigts de pieds dans l'eau encore fraîche. Moins frileux, Henry avait revêtu son maillot de bain et plongé déjà à grand renfort de gerbes d'eau et autres éclaboussures.

Mais l'air perdit quelques degrés quand Regina fit son entrée. Sévère, digne et un regard glacial à l'attention de "Miss Swan" qui se fit toute petite. Henry sortit de l'eau et s'essuya rapidement avant d'aller embrasser sa mère. Puis il alla se goinfrer de pâtisseries.

-Faîtes un effort, nous sommes tous là d'abord pour Henry. Il vient de perdre son père. C'est bien plus terrible que la fin d'une amourette naissante, glissa David à Regina quand ils furent à l'écart.

Les yeux de la mairesse lui lança des éclairs. David recula d'instinct.

-Ce n'est pas... n'était pas une amourette, siffla t-elle entre ses dents. Mais vous avez raison, c'est peu de chose face à la perte d'un père. J'en sais quelque chose.

-Alors, amusez-vous ou feignez de vous amuser."

Regina fit un effort tout en gardant ses distances avec la responsable de ses malheurs. Ils étaient tous à barboter autour de la piscine en sirotant leurs cocktails.

-"La parfaite petite famille, marmonna la jeune femme avec dégoût.

Elle rejoignit Gold à la cuisine. Lui aussi se tenait éloigné de la bonne humeur ambiante. Il avait gardé son costume, peu décidé à s'approcher de l'eau. Il fallait qu'elle déverse sa mauvaise humeur sur quelqu'un, il serait parfait.

"-Comment avez-vous pu laisser votre petite dinde organiser cette réunion familiale écœurante?

-D'un, Belle n'est pas une petite dinde mais ma femme alors un peu de respect dans SA maison, mademoiselle Mills, il insista sur le mademoiselle avec délice. De deux, si vous la connaissiez mieux, vous sauriez que lorsque Belle a une idée en tête, il est très difficile, même pour moi, de doucher son enthousiasme et sa motivation. Ils seraient même, je dirai, contagieux.

-Oh oui! Il est clair que vous vous amusez comme un petit fou! ironisa Regina.

Gold augmenta la pression sur le couteau qui tranchait quelques pommes pour une salade de fruits maison, décidé à ne pas répondre aux provocations de sa "vieille" amie. Mais celle-ci ne se découragea pas. Il fallait qu'elle décharge toute sa rancœur.

-Belle, votre rat de bibliothèque a autant de caractère qu'une moule marinée dans son bouillon. Mais ravissante j'en conviens et... bien jeune. Elle ne vous épuise pas trop d'ailleurs? Car soyons lucides, vous pourriez être... son grand-père. C'est d'un pathétique mon pauvre Gold. Déjà en Rumple, c'était si amusant de vous voir mourir d'amour pour elle.

-Assez, Regina! Je ne vous permets pas!

Dans son geste rageur, l'antiquaire envoya valser la pomme qui était sur le plan de travail et frappa Regina en plein front . Le jus dégoulina le long de son visage, l'aveuglant. Surprise, cherchant à recouvrer la vue, celle-ci s'avança vers Gold à la recherche d'une serviette pour s'essuyer mais ne trouva que le couteau qu'il tenait encore dans sa main, pointé sur elle et qui trouva son fourreau dans le cœur de la mairesse.

Gold resta pétrifiée un moment. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il avait dû mal à réaliser toute l'absurdité macabre de la situation. Il retira le couteau de la poitrine de Regina qui s'effondra sur le sol de la cuisine. Il jeta le couteau dans l'évier et le rinça. Il devait cacher le cadavre au plus vite. D'un geste magique il stoppa l'hémorragie et porta le corps pour le cacher dans la cave. Une grande malle qui traînait là serait parfaite. Mais alors qu'il refermait le couvercle d'un coup sec et levait les yeux sur l'escalier, il vit en haut des marches Henry qui le regardait sidéré.

-Henry? Que fais-tu là, petit?

Le jeune garçon recula.

-Attends, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. C'est même une histoire assez drôle quand on y pense.

Il n'avait pas le temps de penser. Par magie encore, il attira le garçon à lui et fit claquer la porte derrière lui. Henry eut beau crier, la maison était vaste et dans le jardin, personne ne l'entendit.

-Grand pa'? Tu ne vas pas me faire de mal? murmura tremblant le jeune Henry.

-Je suis désolé, Henry.

Gold attrapa une vieille couverture posée là et étouffa son petit-fils. Puis il balança le corps dans la malle avec sa mère.

-Sois satisfaite, ma chère Regina. Tu passeras l'éternité avec ton fils finalement, murmura t-il avec ironie en refermant le couvercle

Puis il remonta dans la maison. D'un coup d'œil, il vit le reste de l'assemblée toujours dans le jardin, ne se doutant absolument pas du drame qui venait de se dérouler. Il les rejoignit. Il enlaça Belle et se permit même un petit baiser dans le cou de sa femme qui se réjouit de la soudaine tendresse démonstrative de son mari.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma jeta des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Elle finit par demander:

-Vous avez vu Henry?

-Oh, je l'ai vu avec Regina, je crois qu'ils sont partis faire un tour, répondit avec désinvolture Gold.

-Oh... très bien. C'est sa mère après tout, répondit la blonde avec raideur.

-Qui veut un nouveau cocktail? proposa Mary-Margaret pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-En effet, vos verres sont vides. Je fais une horrible hôtesse, se désola Belle.

-Non, ne te dérange pas. J'ai besoin de bouger. Être mère est merveilleux mais j'aime avoir autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un bébé.

David tiqua.

MM se rendit donc à la cuisine. En cherchant les bouteilles de jus de fruits, elle remarqua cette mare étrange sous la table de cuisine. Elle s'accroupit et y regarda de plus près.

-Mais, c'est du sang murmura t-elle.

Juste à côté, un objet brillait. la jeune femme le ramassa et reconnut la broche que portait Regina. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Elle se releva et ne put réprimer un cri de surprise en se retrouvent face à face avec Gold qui se tenait bien droit, se reposant sur sa canne.

-Un problème, dearie?

-Non, non... j'ai retrouvé ça, et elle montra la broche. Regina a dû la perdre tout à l'heure, en visitant la maison...

Mais instinctivement son regard se porta sur la tâche de sang. Gold suivit son regard et comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il leva sa canne et l'abattit lourdement sur le crâne de la pauvre Mary-Margaret qui s'écroula sur le sol.

-Cette malle ne sera jamais assez grande, grommela le maître des lieux. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut le grand buffet dans le salon. Il traîna le corps et le fit entrer dans le meuble qu'il ferma à double tour.

-Vous n'avez pas vu ma femme? lui demanda une voix derrière lui.

Gold soupira. Il agita imperceptiblement la main. Le lustre trembla, trembla et tomba sur David qui ne comprit jamais ce qui lui était arrivé.

"-Mais c'est incroyable, ça! Où sont-ils tous passés?

-Je vais voir dans la maison. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Emma. Ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin.

Et Belle la quitta pour explorer les différents recoins de la demeure à la recherche de ses invités envolés.

Emma resta près de la piscine. Elle tenta de joindre Regina sur son portable mais cela sonna dans le vide puis elle tomba sur le répondeur.

-Regina, dit-elle d'une voix froide, où que vous soyez avec Henry, revenez au plus vite. Vous ne pouvez pas disparaître avec lui, comme cela. Quelque soit les circonstances. Rappelez dès que vous avez ce message, merci."

Et elle raccrocha, passablement énervée. Que Regina lui en veuille à cause de l'affaire "Marian" elle pouvait le comprendre mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de disparaître avec Henry comme cela. Et où étaient Mary-Margaret et David?

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua Gold près d'elle.

-Quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?

Emma n'avait certes aucune suspicion mais cela viendrait quand Henry, Regina, Mary-Margaret et David ne donneront toujours pas signe de vie. Et surtout il n'avait toujours pas digéré la nouvelle romance de la sauveuse avec ce minable de Hook qui devenait de facto "beau-père" de son petit-fils. Après lui avoir volé sa femme, voilà qu'il se glissait dans les draps laissés encore chauds par son fils. Comment cette sale traîtresse avait pu remplacer si vite son cher Baelfire si bon par ce pirate en carton? La rage monta en lui et sans réfléchir, il poussa violemment la jeune femme dans la piscine. Surprise, celle-ci mit un temps à réaliser. Gold en profita pour s'accroupir et enfoncer sa tête dans l'eau. Elle se débattit un bon moment mais très vite elle manqua d'air et de force et sombra, la tête tourné vers le fond de la piscine.

Un sourire aux lèvres, l'antiquaire rejoignit sa femme dans la maison. celle-ci paraissait perplexe

-Mais où sont-ils donc passés? Bon, j'ai le numéro de Mary-Magaret, je vais l'appeler.

Gold pâlit.

-Voyons, ce sont de adultes, ils font ce qu'ils v...

-Chut!

Et la sonnerie du portable de Mary-Margaret retentit. Belle se tourna interloquée en comprenant que la mélodie provenait de l'intérieur du buffet. Elle s'approcha, tourna la clef et ouvrit la porte. Gold resta pétrifié, ne pouvant plus éviter l'inévitable.

Belle émit un cri d'horreur et bondit en arrière. Elle se tourna livide vers son mari.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Rumple?

-Je suis désolé, mon amour.

-Comment ça?

-ça a commencé avec Regina mais c'était un accident. Un stupide et terrible accident. Mais Henry m'a vu cacher le corps, j'étais obligé...

-Tu as tué Regina et Henry aussi? s'exclama Belle sidérée par les révélations incroyables de Gold.

-Et Emma. C'est le seul meurtre qui m'a procuré du plaisir si cela peut te consoler.

-Me consoler? Tu as tué tous nos invités et je dois être consolée? Il faut appeler la police... Suis-je bête! Le shérif se trouve dans notre buffet. Mort. Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire?

-On ne va rien dire.

-Rumple! Tu crois que personne ne se rendra compte de leurs absences?

Gold s'avança sur elle.

-Rumple? La voix de la jeune femme fut soudain moins assurée. Elle recula d'un pas. Tu n'es pas sérieux? Tu ne vas pas faire ça?

Belle recula, recula encore et buta contre la table du salon.

-Je suis désolée, ma chérie mais je ne peux pas te laisser me dénoncer.

-Non... Non... NOOOOOOON!

Gold était assis dans le fauteuil moelleux du salon face à la cheminée, pensif. Le corps de Belle avait pu rentrer dans le grand congélateur du cellier. Il était peiné d'avoir dû supprimer sa jeune épousée, surtout si peu de temps après leurs joyeuses épousailles mais après tout, sa propre survie était en jeu. Et s'il avait tenu à la jeune femme comme à personne depuis son cher Baelfire, il tenait à sa propre vie encore plus. Le corps d'Emma flottait encore dans la piscine. Sa vue le ravissait mais dans quelques heures, il le cacherait comme les autres. La maison était assez grande, il y avait de la place. Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée le tira de ses pensées. Il soupira et alla ouvrir. Il se retrouva face à Hook.

"-Salut crocodile.

-Que faîtes-vous ici, Hook? Vous n''êtes pas le bienvenu dans ma maison, répondit le maître des lieux d'une voix froide.

-Je l'avais bien noté, ironisa le pirate (ou ex-pirate) en soulignant ses propos d'un sourire sarcastique. Mais Emma m'avait assuré qu'elle et Henry rentreraient avant 18h et il est déjà 20h alors je viens les chercher.

Le regard de Gold s'illumina.

-Mais bien sûr. Désolé, nous nous amusons tellement que nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé. Mais rentrez donc et prenez un dernier verre avec nous, dit-il d'une voix suave en dégageant le passage. Je suis sûr que Belle ou Mary-Margaret vous trouveront une petite place à leurs côtés.

Il laissa passer Hook devant lui et attrapa le tisonnier de la cheminée en passant près d'elle, un sourire de satisfaction anticipées s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres. Oui, Belle avait eu raison finalement. C'était une parfaite agréable après-midi.

**FIN**


End file.
